Bill Barretta
(B June 19 1964) Muppeteer Credits *Muppets Characters: Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, one of the Elvises, Johnny Fiama, Pepe the King Prawn, Bubba the Rat, Zippity Zap, The Swedish Chef (1996-), Rowlf the Dog(1996-), Mahna Mahna (2001-), Lew Zealand (2002 and 2005), Dr. Teeth (2005-) *''Good Morning America'' *''Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green'' *''Muppet Classic Theater:'' *''Jim Henson's The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake: Armstrong, Dullard the Aardvark, right hand for Jake the Polar Bear; various guest animals including Bubba the Walrus, Dave the Human, Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle, Sly the Crocodile, Eugene the Hunting Dog, Randall the Zebra, Frankie the Wildebeest, Slick the Sea Lion,Guffrey the Vulture, Octavio the Octopus, Lamont the Sloth, Jared the Tiger, Rudy the Spider, Johnny the Wolf, Vernon the Grizzly Bear, Gabi the Gila Monster,Rocky the Bighorn Sheep, Humphrey the Badger,Lazlo the Hyena, Nemets the Ant, Travis the African Buffalo, Milton the Blue-Footed Booby, D'kembe the Gemsbok, Rudy the Roadrunner, Custer the Bison,Cornelius the Crab, Timothy the Owl, Paul the Pelican, Stanley the Mouse, Frankie the Crocodile,Mel the Lemur, Max the Wasp, Bart the Coyote,Galahad the Grasshopper Mouse, Larry the Fish,Charlie the Chamois, Julius the Spoonbill, Quincy the Flying Squirrel, Kyle the Secretary Bird and Malcolm the Lion; animal footage voice-overs *Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree'' *''Muppets on Wheels'' *''Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Muppet_Treasure_Island_(Muppet_Sing_Alongs) Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along] *''Things That Fly'' *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss:'' *''Muppets from Space Pepe the King Prawn'' *''MasterCard'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie: Bobo Pepe, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf, *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz:Pepe, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, *Studio DC: Almost Live Pepe, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, '' *A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: Bobo Pepe, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, *''The Muppets: Bobo Hobo Behemoth The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, *''Muppets/Terry Crews Toyota Big Game commercials *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon "The Weight" *''Muppets Most Wanted: The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo, Big Mean Carl, Baby Boss, Carlo Flamingo, Leprechaun Security Guard, Lead Hobo Muppet (extended cut), Behemoth, Bull, Penguin, Unicorn *Lipton Tea commercials *Disney Drive-On with The Muppets: Pepe the King Prawn, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl'' *Muppet Moments (shorts) *Muppets YouTube *The Muppets (2015): Rowlf the Dog, Big Mean Carl, Behemoth, Dr. Teeth, Bobo the Bear, Pepe the King Prawn Beautiful Day Monster Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes All I Need Is Love' on 'Good Morning America and nbc.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 19.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets from Space part 22.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 11.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 12.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 33.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 34.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 25.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 24.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 23.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 22.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 21.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 32.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 27.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 15.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 39.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 41.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 17.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 21.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 22.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Jim Henson's The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Jim Henson's The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes the muppets (2011) part 46.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppets Most Wanted part 23.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets (2015) Presentation Pilot part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets (2015) Presentation Pilot part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets (2015) Presentation Pilot part 6.png Category:Muppeteers